Master Plan
by newbie.happy.yeah.1
Summary: Venin Abyss high school AU fanfic contains gay and straight pairings, also I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Master Plan**

**Pairing: LaitmerxAdrien, one-sided AdrienxJenna, BrockxJenna, EvadinxCade, CoranxXylia **

**Summary: How Adrien and Latimer really got together, it was becuase of Evadin and Cade.**

**Warning: High school, AU, yaoi, OOCness**

**A/N: Happy Latien Day! 5/2/10, also Laitmer, Evadin, and Brock(meanie) are juniors, Jenna, Xylia, Coran, Cade and Michelle are sophmores, Adrien is a freshman. XD Also this is a short story but maybe it'll be a longer fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Venin Abyss or any of its characters, the owner/creator is MzRazberri aka Sheri.**

_'That bastard!_' A certain red head thought as he sat at lunch next to his friends Cade, Evadin, Coran, Xylia, and his secret admirer Latimer. The freshman couldn't help but try and glare rays of fire towards the older male who was flirting with his crush, Jenna.

"You do know that just sitting there glaring at him will only make him happier at your anger and jelousy. If you really want to so something then-" Evadin said as he was cut off by his love Cade.

"Evadin, don't." Cade commanded, as he scolded his boyfriend. Evadin, findng some joy in this decided to reply.

"What do you mean? How do you know what I'm going to say before i say it, hrm love?" He interrogated the black haired male, as he unnoticably got closer to him ready for a kiss. Now Cade comtemplated on weather to make a smart remark or to submit into Evadin's sneaky games.

"Get a room. We can't have you doing something dirty in front of little Addie, now can we?" Coran said with an amused smile on his face as he let go of Xylia, ready to run away from Evadin if he needed to. But Evadin of course couldn't, well not with his love in the same room as him anyway. So instead he sent a very intimadating glare at him, as if he were saying 'Your going to die, and I will NOT be merciful.' While Xylia, just sighed at her boyfirend's foolish acts, but soon smiled a little, after all Coran was Coran and that's why she loves him. While all of this went on, Adrien couldn't help but watch as his crush and his enemy got up to leave.

"If you like her, then go talk to her." A deep voice with a french accent said, as the red head turned to face his blond haired friend.

"Its not that easy, Jenna is a beautiful sophmore and Brock is a junior and their both popular. I'm just a freshman." Adrien mused as he played with his lunch, as Michelle came over to their table.

"Come on Latimers right, you need her to get to know you before she can fall for you." Michelle scolded, but at the same time made a point.

"And, hey, you never know, maybe you'll find out that you don't really like her, but someone else." Michelle said, as she tried to conform him.

"Whatever, I gotta go to my locker." Adrien said as he left the cafeteria, with all of his friend's eyes on him watching him leave.

"I'm sorry Latimer, its just that Adrien can be so hard headed at times." Michelle said as if it where her fault that Adrien likes Jenna or the fact that Jenna and Brock are probably going to get together soon.

"Don't worry, its not your fault." Latimer confirmed, as he watched his secret love walk away with a depressed look on his face. Cade, Evadin, Coran, and Xylia all couldn't help but stare at the fench teen, all feeling a little bad that Latimer likes Adrien, but Adrien likes someone else.

"Latimer, don't feel bad. Anyways that girl is with someone else, so therefore if she loyal she'll stay with him, if she's not then Adrien is in for a heartbreak. But either way, the red head will be in _your_ arms, if you make a move at the right time." The evil junior said, as a plan suddenly popped into his head. The bell then rung and the group dispersed, but as soon as they left Evadin grabbed Cade by the arm and dragged him off into a fairly large closet that could fit at most maybe 8 people.

"Evadin, what are you doing? I have PE next."Cade said as he stared into he boyfriend's eyes noticing a mischivious glint in them.

"Then you won't mind cutting it." Evadin replied as his plan finally formed together, almost finished.

"What are you planning?" The younger male questioned, cutting right to the chase, and not really caring weather or not he did or didn't show up for PE. Honestly for him PE was absolutly horrible because of his class being full of bitches. He'd much rather spend that hour with his boyfirend and Evadin didn't have any quallms about missing his history class. I mean really, he was basically an 'A+' student and he already knew most of the matieral, the teacher was easy, and it wouldn't matter if he showed or not.

Evadin, smiling at the fact that Cade wanted in finally told him of his master plan on how to get Adrien and Latimer together. And surprising Cade, liked the idea, even though it envolved some slightly harsh things in it. Maybe Cade didn't really like Adrien and Jenna as a couple but preferred Latimer and Adrien together. But of course Evadin's plan wasn't completly full proof, which is why Cade suggested that he stay over at his place tonight so that they could make it more reliable. Evadin feeling pleased, leaned over to kissed Cade, his toung pushing at the other's mouth for enterance. Cade slightly moaned at the action as they continued to make out, both feeling heated until they had to stop because if someone were to find them, it would just be bad.

"Well, how much time do we have until the bell?" Cade asked as Evadin looked at his watch, seeing that it was only about fiffteen more minutes until they had to go to their next class.

"Fifth-teen, and well finish what we started after school?" Evadin asked as he pressed his body up against Cade's, letting the younger feel what he did to him.

"No, after school we need to talk about the plan. But as for tonight..."Cade said as he started to grind his hips into Evadin's, enjoying the sensations that they both felt.

"Oh Cade..."

_Rrrrrriiiinnngggg_

"Fuck." Evadin said as they both groaned and the constricted feeling in their pants, but they had to ingore it and head to their next class.

'_Yep, we are definatly going to continue that tonigh.'_ Evadin thought as he and his love left the closet and headed in their ways to class.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Yeah, I wrote this in a rush, so it could have been written better and I only did a quick beta check just to get this up for Latien Day. Hopefully the next chapters will come out better, and I've decided to make this into a long fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: O.o...omfg...sooo sorry for not updating ., a lot of things came up from writer's block to too much homework. And sorry of this doesn't make too much sense, cus i just reread the first chapter, just to see that I had a lot of spelling errors, and it didn't really make too much sense to me now, that i've reread it. -.-**

**Also I don't have a beta and wrote this in a slight rush…so yea….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

_At Cade's Place, 5:30_

After school both black haired males went to Cade's house, after all his parents were gone for business most of the time. And of course neither Cade nor Evadin minded at all, that just gave them a little more time together. So, after they finished their homework Cade went over to the fridge to get out two cokes as he decided that the caffeine and carbonation within the soft drink would help wake them up from the evils that is geometry and pre-calculus. Walking up to his love, the younger male decided that he wanted to be a little playful and wrapped his arms around the taller male in a tight hug; making sure that the other couldn't move. The lather just gave a small chuckle at his love's silly acts.

"So, what was your ingenious plan?" Cade asked as he loosened his hold on the other as the honors student took the sodas and put them on the coffee table.

"Well, I thought that it wasn't all too fair that the preps are happy, where most of our people are not because of them. So let's change that, now there is no way in hell that Brock is going to let go of Jenna, and she seems to want to say with him. And I find it to be quiet annoying that the our little red head has been emo for over the last week on some stupid little crush that'll go away as soon as he sees something better..." Evadin thought as he counted the people in his mind, slowly piecing and re-examining his plan making sure that it would work out perfectly.

"And then we have Latimer who has had his little crush on Adrien for, what over half a year now?" The junior said as he stated his thinking process out to the younger male. Cade listened, following where Evadin was going with this, and liking what the end result would be.

"So, are you planning to set up Adrien and Laitmer together?" Cade asked, just to make sure that he was following where Evadin was going. After all you could never be to sure with him; he did have a very interesting way of thinking.

"Exactly love." The unusually smart male said and he swiftly pulled the other teen onto his lap and into a hug, followed by a kiss. Cade smiled at the jester of love as they sat on the couch in a short silence, until a thought had struck into the black haired male's mind.

"Hey Evadin, how are you sure that Adrien will go with Latimer? What if, he really does love Jenna?" The sophomore asked, concerned that the plan will not make everyone happy. Evadin, struck by the possibility that maybe, just maybe the red head did love her and wasn't just looking for a pretty face to look at.

"Well that depends, how long has Adrien had a crush on Jenna?" Evadin asked hoping that the time period wasn't too long and hadn't gotten too serious.

"I think he's had a crush on her since the beginning of the school year, so about three months. Which isn't long, but he has been stalking her lately." Cade finished, hoping that Evadin's plan was still worth going through with. Of course with Evadin being a somewhat stubborn one, took a moment to think this all through. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but it had to be! After all he had always been known as an evil mastermind, and pretty much almost all of his plans had worked before. This one would be no different; it should work and if it didn't well let's just hope that nothing too bad will occur.

Cade noted the sudden silence and lack of answer to his question, and decided that his boyfriend was in a deep thought now. This could be annoying at times and this time it was.

"Evaady, isn't it time for you to go to work?" The younger asked, looking at the clock seeing that it was about six. Evadin snapping out of his thoughts, quickly looked too see that it was indeed time he should be leaving. Cursing, Cade got off of his lap and watched the older of the two quickly grab his bag while getting ready to run out of the door.

"I gotta go, see ya tomorrow?" The black haired male asked as if he really needed to. Cade smiled at his lover's courteously, it was just amazing at how the purely evil and possibly sadistic Evadin could be such a sweet lover. But then again, no one else really saw this side of him except for Cade and their friends.

"Of course, you know what tomorrow is." Cade said winking slightly suggestively making Evadin slightly excited for what the little mischievous male could have in store for him. Or the possibility that it would just be another day they spend together, it didn't really matter but he did love how other male could be a little tricky at times. Evadin gave his love, his signature smirk as he then gave a quick reply before running out the door.

Cade sighed as he turned to the tv, turning it on just to see what was on that could sooth his boredom and be lazy at the same time. After mindlessly flipping through the channels and watching two movies, the black haired teen decided to go to bed.

_The next day…Saturday_

Adrien woke up, feeling a little shitty for many reasons. One of them being about Jenna, the other that it was ten in the morning, and finally the fact that he wasn't much of a morning person. After dragging his body to the bathroom to wash up, his phone rang. Then after washing his hands, he checked to see that it was Michelle. It seemed that she wanted to go to the mall and was demanding that he come along, and in the text she threatened him if he didn't come while also pointing out that he didn't really have too many plans. Seeing that he didn't really have too many choices, he went over to his closet and threw a white tee shirt with a gothic design on it, onto his bed with a pair of dark blue skinny boy jeans.

After he finished getting dressed, he ran down stairs to start up some breakfast. When he finished eating and watching whatever was on the tv, the time was about eleven o' clock. Which also meant that it was about time he should be going.

_At the mall_

Michelle stood by the fountain located in the center of the mall, waiting with Latimer, Cade, Evadin, Coran, and Xylia. All waiting for a certain red head to show up.

"Where is he?" Coran asked getting irritated of waiting when he could have been down at the food court ordering something to eat. Xylia trying to clam her boyfriend down a little bit more. After a good few moments of hearing the tattooed covered teen grumble, they decided that they'd just meet up at the food court later. Then, after a few minuets passed, a panting red head came running up to them.

"Sorry… to keep you…. waiting." The Adrien panted out, as he tried to quickly catch his breath. Michelle looked at him a little bit peeved off at his tardiness, but decided to dismiss it. After all, knowing Adrien he probably left a little too late and missed the bus.

"So, what exactly kept you?" The French teen asked out of curiosity, while Cade looked over to Evadin both of them knowing what the other was thinking.

"Well, I missed the bus and the other one was full and passed us, and the third one was just plain crowed." The freshman explained hoping that it didn't sound too stupid. Evadin held back his laughter at the younger's explanation, as Cade then elbowed him somewhat lightly in the stomach. Michelle shock her head smiling, while mentally praising herself for being right.

"Ok, so that know you're here let's go!" Michelle exclaimed, as she lead the way to her favorite clothing store as the others followed her lead. When they arrived, Michelle quickly went up to a rack and started to look around while all the guys decided to sit back and wait for the torturer to be over.

"Hey guys, I want to go get a few things." The black haired junior said as he left the clothing store and headed off to which ever direction he wanted to go. Leaving the three males at the store, as they were slowly getting bored out of their minds. It didn't take too long before Michelle came back with a few items of men's clothing.

"Um, Michelle you do know that those don't really look like girl's clothes, right?" Adrien said as he looked at the pile in her arms. Michelle smiled like a Chester cat and replied.

"Oh these aren't for me; I want you to try them on." She said as she looked at her new dress up doll. Adrien groaned slightly, it wasn't that the clothes looked bad or anything but he really didn't find any joy in trying on clothes. But unfortunately for him, he didn't have a choice it was either do what his friend wanted or suffer.

"Do I really have to try on all of those clothes? I mean I already have enough." The red head complained trying to talk his way out of it.

"Oh poor Adrien, you can never have _enough_ clothes." Michelle replied as she practically dragged the freshman to dressing room, shoving the pile of clothes into his arms. Groaning in defeated, he went into the dressing room and pulled off his shirt just to pull on a new one and show the brunette what he looked like.

Meanwhile, as Evadin was traveling through the mall, passing countless stores he finally made it to the one that he wanted. Spencers. Now why would he want to go there? Well, he did say he wanted to pick up a few things and the pervert went in and started to look at the costumes that lined the wall. And after picking two out, he made his way to the back of the store.

Back to Adrien, after pulling off the last shirt and giving it to Michelle, who in turn put back the others that she didn't like and kept the ones that they were going to buy. The red head went back to where the other two males where sitting.

"So did you have fun?" The black haired male asked jokingly, as the red head went to go lean against the wall.

"Shopping for clothes sucks." He said as he started to stare into the floor. The others laughed at the freshman little rant on clothes.

"Well it's not that shopping for clothes sucks, it the fact that Michelle makes you try a shit load of it on and you don't have a choice." Cade stated as soon as his laughter died down a bit. Then, after paying for the stuff, Michelle went over and handed Adrien his new clothes. And after spending about fifty dollars, they decided to head to the food court where Coran and Xylia should be.

When they got there, it was crowded but they where able to find them easily. Coran sat, eating a burger with fries while Xylia had an ice cream cone and sitting off to the side was Evadin and his bag of goodies. The other four took their seats at the table.

"So what did you get?" Xylia asked as Michelle pulled out three shirts and two pairs of jeans. Then the two broke out into a conversation, which the guys didn't really understand nor cared about.

"So Evady, what did you get?" Cade asked curious as to what he supposedly 'needed'. The older of the two smiled as he hid the bag behind his back.

"I'll show you later, when the time is right." He said a certain glint in his eye that said he was up to something. Then just as they we're all getting comfortable, a certain pair walk right by them. And when they did, it pretty much pissed almost everyone off.

"Tch, bitches." The oldest one of the group said, with Cade quickly agreeing with him. After all Evadin, Laitmer, and Cade weren't too big fans of Brock or Jenna. Coran, Xylia, Adrien, and Michelle didn't like Brock at all.

"Hey Michelle!" The blond haired girl said as she turned around but kept walking, mostly because of Brock. Michelle waved back, as the two started to leave their sight. Adrien looked down at his lap, not really pleased at seeing his crush with that jerk. The others gave him sympathetic looks and tried to offer whatever comfort they could. And after seeing the two, the whole group decided to leave and head over to Cade's place.

"Tch, I don't think it'll be a problem getting Adrien and Latimer together." Evadin said as he whispered into his love's ear. Cade was about to protest, but decided that it would be better if they continued when they where alone or at least away from the red head and French male.

TBC

**A/N: Are ya happy? I just wrote a 4 page chapter for you all just to make it up in my absents. So be happy! Reviews give me the strength to continue and possibly update faster. :D **


End file.
